Midnight
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: Dean and Sam encounter something completely different from anything they've encountered before. A great battle is about to begin, and the only thing standing between them and destruction comes in the form of a woman.


Midnight…..

"Hello." She said as she answered the phone.

"He's close, too close. I'm sending the boys to you."

Suddenly awake, she sat up in the bed. "John?" she asked. "Where are you? What's going on?" Fear washed over her as she waited for his reply.

"No time to talk, just promise you'll take care of them. I won't be far behind." He said urgency in his voice.

"You know I will. Promise me you'll be careful." Her pleas were just about a whisper.

"I promise." He said, a silence feel between them, and a thousand emotions washed over her. "Wait for me." He said, and then the phone went dead.

Trembling, she closed her eyes, and thinking only of the man and his safety.

One week later…..

The night had been busy, but only a few costumers remained at the diner. She was cleaning the bar when the bell at the door sounded. She looked up, and for a moment was taken aback by the jolt that ran thru her, and the thoughts that came from these two boys, John's boys.

"Excuse me." The taller of the two said as they sat down at the bar. "We're looking for some one." He smiled.  
She turned, drawing two beers from the tap. "Who might that be?" She said, in a very distinctive Scottish accent, as she sat the glasses in front of them.

"A Hayden McLeod." Said the other one.

She smiled; it was John's boys. She had had her doubts, but the use of her real last name chased them away.

"I believe that I can help there." She said easily, turning to remove her apron. "Nick." She called out to the man through the large opening.

"Yeah." He answered as he came into sight.  
"You care to lock up tonight?" she asked.

"Sure. Will you be coming back?" he asked concern in his tone.

She waited a long moment, choosing her words. "Not for a while." She said, smiling at her friend. "But I know I can trust you to run this place without me. "

"Promise you'll be careful. I'm not so sure he deserves you're help." The tone in Nick's voice was coated with sarcasm.

"Don't be like that, Nick, I owe the man my life."  
"I still don't think that's reason enough to do…"

She cut him short. "I'll call in a few days. Don't worry. You know I have to do this."

Nick smiled, reaching across the ledge to touch her face. "Just be careful, and don't do anything foolish."

She smiled. "I promise."

Turning back she said, "You parked out front?"

"Yeah. Why?" One said, as they exchanged looks that told her they were confused. She just smiled, grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "Oh, I'm Hayden McLeod. You boys coming or what?"

Chapter One

They followed her, no questions until they were outside.

"I'm not so sure I'd be so trusting." A sarcastic voice replied.   
"Well, then," she said, turning her attention to him. "It's a good thing you aren't me then isn't it. We'd still be sitting back there trying to figure out who Hayden McLeod was wouldn't we."

The taller boy smiled, trying not to laugh, and receiving a look from his brother.

"Don't get all worked up, you came looking for me, remember. " Hayden said, drawing his attention again. "The Impala yours?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"Well, since no one has asked, and apparently no one is going to," the taller one said, drawing their attention. "What's going on here?"

Hayden smiled, "Your father told me you were coming." She said, watching the look of surprise cross their faces. "I'm just not sure which is which."

"I'm Sam, and this is Dean." Sam said , still a little confused.

Hayden smiled. "You're the youngest. So that make me and you about the same age. " she said, turning to face Dean. "I don't think we should be just standing out here, it's not safe. I'll explain everything went we get home."

"Home?" Dean asked, unlocking his car. "Where's home?"

She smiled, they both seemed to have some of John's traits, and she knew this was going to be an interesting night. "Not too far, maybe about 15 miles from here. "

"Then we should get going." Dean said, holding open the door for her. She smiled at him but her smile faltered as she looked around.

"Something wrong?" he asked, reaching for his gun.

"What is it?" Sam asked joining them.

"We need to go, now. It's not safe here. He'll be sending someone." She said, looking around into the darkness.  
"Who'll be sending some one?" Sam asked.

She looked up at him, into his eyes, and to Sam it felt as if she were looking into his soul, but he couldn't look away from her.

A shiver ran up her spine as she spoke softly. "I believe you have heard him called the yellow eyed demon. But he has a name." she said, never taking her eyes from the youngest Winchester.

Dean grabbed her, bringing her full attention to him. "The Demon." He said, not waiting for her to answer he went on. "Are you saying that you know about the demon, and what the deal is with our dad?"

"It would be best if you let me go." she said, looking directly into his eyes. "We don't have time for this. We've got to get home. It's safe there, and I'll explain." She said, urgency in her voice.

Dean looked at her for a long moment before he released her. "Let's go then." He said, stepping back to let her in the car.

AN: Just a little Supernatural fic that I figured I could try on here. Thoughts, REVIEWS xHugglesx Make Amanda happy XD


End file.
